Dr. Jekyll
Dr. Henry Jekyll is a character and antagonist in the ABC series Once Upon a Time. He is a doctor living in the Land of Untold Stories. He debuts in the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. He is based on the main titular character of Robert Louis Stevenson's novel . History Before the First Curse Dr. Jekyll, a scientist living in England, creates a serum that can give a man control over his darker tendencies. He hopes that this serum can grant him acceptance into the academy, which in turn can give him the supplies he needs. He asks Dr. Arthur Lydgate, a member of the academy, to come to his lab so he can present the serum to him. Jekyll also has unreciprocated affections for Dr. Lydgate's daughter, Mary, and she helps him prepare for her father's visit. When Lydgate realizes Jekyll's intentions of becoming a member of the academy, he refuses Jekyll's work, saying it is too dangerous. Mary comforts Jekyll before leaving with her father. Frustrated, Jekyll throws a beaker into the fireplace. Rumplestiltskin soon appears in Jekyll's lab, and finishes the serum for him using magic. Rumplestiltskin insists that that darkness within the doctor is actually power, not something to fear, and encourages Jekyll to use it to get what he wants: Mary. Jekyll drinks the serum, transforming into a completely different person. Under this guise, he arrives at a party that Dr. Lydgate and Mary are also attending. After seeing his new form in the mirror, he remarks that he does not feel or look like Jekyll. Rumplestiltskin explains to him that he is not Jekyll, he is merely a part of the doctor that Jekyll had wished to hide. This in turn, gives Rumplestiltskin an idea for a name for the man: Mr. Hyde. Later, Jekyll awakens with no memory of what happened during his transformation. Rumplestiltskin suggests he look in his pocket, and Jekyll finds an academy pendant, meaning that he was finally accepted, thanks to his other half. However, Rumplestiltskin points out that Jekyll did not get Mary, causing the doctor to take the serum a second time. He awakens later, this time in bed with Mary, and has no recollection of what happened. Mary is shocked to see him, and Jekyll realizes that she had fallen in love with Hyde and becomes angry when she tells him that she could never love him. This results in Jekyll accidentaly shoving her out the window, where she falls to her death. Fearful of being caught, he drinks the serum once more, leaving Hyde as the only possible culprit in her murder. Later, back at Jekyll's lab, Rumplestiltskin deems Hyde a failed experiment because of his love for Mary and forces him, and Jekyll by extension, into the Land of Untold Stories. After the Third Curse In the Land of Untold Stories, Dr. Jekyll was a doctor who worked in a mental asylum, and his alter ego Mr. Hyde is and takes over the asylum as the warden, forcing Jekyll to become a prisoner. To keep Jekyll from escaping, Hyde makes an orderly at the asylum named Poole keep watch over his other half. Secretly, Jekyll begins growing a purple flower on the grounds of the asylum that will serve as the final ingredient in another serum that will permanently separate the doctor and Hyde into two separate people. Unbeknownst to Jekyll, Snow White, David, Captain Hook and Zelena are magically transported to his land after the Apprentice's wand malfunctions. As Jekyll is collecting one of the flowers, the four approach him asking for his help. They ask him for magic so they can repair the wand, which they need to return back to their home in Storybrooke. Jekyll declines to help them, and tries to get them to leave, as he is afraid that the warden will discover them. Before they can leave, Poole uses a special baton, a magical weapon which bears a resemblance to a taser from the Land Without Magic, to knock them unconscious, and imprisons them in a large cage in the asylum. Jekyll later visits the four in the cage and agrees to help them only if they agree to promise to take him back to Storybrooke with them, explaining that he was made a prisoner after the warden took control. He takes the wand from Zelena, saying he will fix it in the lab as he is unable to take things from it without the warden noticing. He successfully manages to fix the wand in the lab, but is caught by Poole. Jekyll lies to Poole as to why he is in the lab, saying that Hyde wanted him to fix the wand, calling it a surgical instrument. Poole attacks Jekyll, knocking the wand out of his hands and forces him to drink the serum transforming him into Hyde. Later, Jekyll awakens as himself again, trapped in a straightjacket. He manages to free himself while Poole is asleep and steals the keys to the cage to release Snow and the others. He takes the four of them to his old home, and while there, adds the flower to another serum that would be used to defeat the warden, without telling them that he and the warden are the same person. However, Poole manages to find them, and forces Jekyll to drink the serum, causing him to transform into Hyde. Snow figures out who Jekyll really is and she and the rest of the group escape as Jekyll transforms. When he becomes Hyde, he injects the new serum into himself, giving himself and his evil persona separate bodies. When Hyde tries to choke Jekyll, Hook returns and knocks Hyde over. Zelena knocks out Poole, and Snow zaps Hyde unconscious with Poole's baton. Before leaving, Jekyll takes what remains of the new serum. Jekyll and his new allies escape into the city where they are eventually found and cornered by Hyde in an alley. Everything is brought to a halt when pennies begin to rain down from the sky, and a portal back to the Land Without Magic opens. Everyone but Hyde jumps into the portal, arriving in a fountain in New York City. Before the group returns to Storybrooke, Jekyll gives the new serum to them as a thank you for saving him. When everyone returns to Storybrooke, David brings Jekyll to Granny's diner. When the dirigible carrying Hyde's "friends" comes into town, Jekyll is among the many towns people who witness its arrival. After Regina Mills and Emma Swan unsuccessfully try to take down Hyde, he examines the remains of the blimp with the group, long after the passengers on it have fled. Snow wonders what Hyde wants with the people, and Jekyll suggests it might depend on who Hyde brought with him, and the stories that play out could create chaos. Jekyll offers to use the remains to construct a weapon similar to Mr. Poole's baton to beat Hyde, as the dirigible and the baton were made from the same materials. In addition to this, Jekyll also creates a pair of cuffs from scraps of dirigible. Later, as part of a ruse to lure Hyde out, Regina shows up outside the mayor's office with Jekyll, offering him in exchange for Hyde leaving town, although Hyde instead offers to kill Regina unless she hands him over. After Regina throws a fire ball at him, Hyde strangles Regina until Emma blasts him with the baton. Hyde is thrown back onto the windshield and becomes temporarily stunned, allowing Jekyll to clamp the cuffs on him before David and Hook apprehend Hyde. At the site of the dirigible, Jekyll tries to recreate the serum that separated Regina and the Queen, in order to figure out why the Queen is still alive despite having her heart crushed by Regina. He fails in the experiment because the equipment is not as advanced as what he had in the Land of Untold Stories; however, Regina and Snow bring him to Dr. Victor Frankenstein, who has the necessary lab gear for him to work with. Jekyll continues to work on the serum, but for it to be complete, he needs Rumplestiltskin's magic for the finishing touch. He discovers Hyde is on the loose again after receiving Mary's necklace from him, and in fear his other half will somehow destroy the serum, he keeps a small portion of it in a separate vial. While Regina leaves to get Rumplestiltskin, Doc and Grumpy are left with the doctor in the lab. Jekyll asks Grumpy to fetch him a mutton sandwich with extra pickles from Granny's, which the dwarf does grudgingly. Hyde tracks down Jekyll, having found him because the Queen put a beckoning spell on the necklace, and he obliterates the serum. Without Jekyll's knowing, Hyde also switches out the remaining serum vial with a decoy. Rumplestiltskin has his own plans to use the serum to kill Hyde and rips out Jekyll's heart to keep Regina from interfering. After dousing the serum on the Dark One's dagger, he tosses the heart back to Regina and leaves. Jekyll heads onto the Jolly Roger, where he meets Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife Belle and alludes to the unresolved anger he has over Mary choosing Hyde instead of him. While Belle grows uneasy with him, she reaches for the conch shell to call for Hook, but Jekyll breaks it. Belle stabs him with a piece of shell before running onto the deck and attempting to exit the ship, but she cannot since Rumplestiltskin's protection spell is still intact. Jekyll corners her and explains he wants to kill her as revenge on the Dark One, whom he blames for Mary's death. Hook comes out of hiding to defend Belle, and after a scuffle, he shoves Jekyll away, causing the man to be punctured through the chest by a harpoon. With Jekyll dead, Hyde succumbs soon after as well, proving to Rumplestiltskin and Regina that the only way a split half of a person can be killed is if the original dies. Gallery Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:English characters